Do Kyungstupid
by ruccrys
Summary: "Apapun. Bahkan jika itu aku, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada sonsae" - "Jadi, berapa nilai yang kau minta hm?" - Kaisoo! NC! Yaoi!


author: ruccrys

**Kyungstupid**

**Main Cast**

**Kyungsoo, Jongin**

**Warn**

**Yaoi, Pedo, NC!**

no plagiarism. no siders!

* * *

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang namja berumur 12 tahun yang sangat manis. Bibirnya merah merekah menantang siapapun untuk bertarung. Putra tunggal dari seorang atlet lari ternama Korea. Namun, prestasinya di bidang olahraga sangat berbeda dengan sang appa. Ia lebih pintar memasak dan menyanyi layaknya sang eomma yang merupakan idol Chef.

"Selamat pagi Baekki hyung" sapanya kepada Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat terdekatnya yang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya.

"Pagi Soo-ah. Tumben sekali datang pagi?" jawabnya

"Hari ini appa dan eomma tidak pulang jadi aku malas berlama- lama dirumah" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hahahaa kasihan sekali kau Soo. Kau pasti belum biasa ditinggal orang tuamu pergi terus menerus bukan?" Baekhyun mengacak rambut sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tenang saja, dulu aku juga seperti kau. Tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa juga" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Namja itu sangat suka diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti ini.

"Oh iya, apa kau siap untuk test lari Mr Kim hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Wajah Kyungsoo kembali murung. Ia sungguh membenci pelajaran dan test olahraga. Menjadi putra seorang atlet tidak menjamin bakat atlet sang ayah.

"Aigoo, kenapa wajahmu menjadi kusut begitu?" goda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya. "Ya! Begitu saja ngambek" goda Baekhyun lagi. Dan, Kyungsoo pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Selamat pagi sonsae!" seluruh murid berumur sekitar 12- 13 tahun tersebut menjawab salam sang guru yang dikenal sebagai Kim sonsae yang beridentitas asli sebagai Kim Jongin. Guru olahraga muda yang sangat tampan. Cukup banyak murid kelas besar yang mengejarnya. Namun, ia bukanlah type guru yang tebar pesona dan lebih menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang guru.

"Kalian semua sudah mengetahui test lari yang akan saya adakan hari ini kan?" tanyanya

"Ne sonsae!" jawab para murid serentak.

"Baik, kalian hanya perlu berlari memutari lapangan sebanyak tiga kali dan kembali ke titik start. Saya akan menghitung waktunya. Arraseo?"

"ARRASEO SONSAE!"

"Baik. Ada pertanyaan sebelum test dimulai?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Saya akan memanggil nama kalian secara acak. Dilarang protes jika kalian kupanggil terlebih dahulu"

Terdengar suara kekecewaan para muridJunior High School tersebut.

.

.

Test berjalan mulus untuk banyak siswa namun tidak dan tidak akan pernah bagi Kyungsoo. Namja itu sekarang tengah mengatur nafas di pinggir lapangan. Kakinya ia luruskan dan agak sedikit terbuka. Keringat bercucuran dari rambut dab meluncur sampai ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia memegangi dadanya dan bibirnya terbuka meraup udara dengan rakus dan matanya tertutup. Nafasnya masih memburu. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari tadi walaupun tetap berakhir di posisi paling belakang.

Sebenarnya, keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang terlihat sangat menggoda. Kulit putihnya terekspos dan ekspresinya sangat menggoda. Jongin datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Rekor baru hm? Hahaha. Nilaimu masih dibawah rata- rata Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin.

"Haahhh haahh leelaahh sonsaeehh" ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti mendesah dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin tergoda.

'Jongin, dia hanya anak berumur 12 tahun! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh- aneh' batin Jongin. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Kau harus lebih berusaha. Setelah kau sudah bisa mengatur nafasmu, datanglah ke ruang olahraga dan bertemu denganku disana. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan mengenai nilaimu" ucapnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang olahraga.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya lalu meminum air putih dari botol pororonya lalu menyiramkan sisanya ke tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda.

"Soo?" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah ruang olahraga hendak menemui gurunya.

"Ne? Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana hasil testmu? Berhasil?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Seperti biasa hyung. Aku memang tidak berguna. Ayahku menginginkan aku melanjutkan menjadi pelari sepertinya. Tapi,- hhh melihat nilai bagus di kolom nilai olahragaku saja tidak mungkin" ia menghela nafasnya dan wajahnya terlihat menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah Soo, yang penting kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin orang tuamu akan mengerti" Baekhyun menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"Ne. Gomawo hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku ke ruang olahraga dulu ne. Jongin sonsae memanggilku" ucapnya

"Jongin sonsae? Kim Sonsae?" Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Cepatlah. Guru sok tampan itu pemarah" bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertawa dan berlari kecil menuju ruang olahraga.

.

KRIEET

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang olahraga. "S-sonsae?"

"Ne? Oh.. Kyungsoo, silahkan masuk" jawab Jongin yang sedang membereskan bola. Ia duduk di mejanya dan Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya.

"Ne. Ada apa sonsae?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ini tentang nilaimu. Nilai olahragamu sangatlah buruk bahkan tidak mencapai nilai rata- rata. Jadi, aku ingin menanyakan tentang-"

"Err, maaf memotong. Tapi, bagaimana jika kita melakukan barter" ucap Kyungsoo berani, entah darimana ide gila itu muncul.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, barter. Sonsae tahu kan. Tukar menukar sesuatu untuk mendapatkan kebutuhan dan keuntungan di tiap pihak"

"Oohh, kau berusaha menyogokku rupanya? Pintar sekali kau"

"B-bukan begitu sonsae. Bukan menyogok. Hanya barter. Aku membutuhkan nilai setidaknya rata- rata agar appaku tidak memotong kakiku. Dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang sonsae inginkan"

"Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun"

Jongin memandang bocah didepannya dengan intens. Smirknya muncul membayangkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo.

"Apapun. Bahkan jika itu aku, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada sonsae"

Jongin tercekat. Apa anak ini serius? Apakah ia gila? Sebesar apakah pengaruh nilai olahraga untuknya? Bukankah ia sangat berprestasi di mata pelajaran yang lainnya. Ooh, Jongin sempat melupakan fakta bahwa appa dari namja di hadapannya ini adalah seorang atlet lari ternama.

"Apa kau yakin? _Apapun_?" Jongin menekankan kata Apapun dalam kalimatnya.

"Apapun" balas Kyungsoo gugup.

"Bahkan, jika itu kau?" Jongin berdiri. Ia duduk di kursi di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menatap anak itu intens. Tangannya memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya.

"N-nnee" cicitnya pelan.

"Barter yang menarik" Jongin segera menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir tebal anak muridnya yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya tersebut. Membiarkan bibir berpengalamannya juga menjadi guru bagi bibir manis milik anak yang Jongin perkirakan masih cukup polos ini.

Daging tak bertulang milik Jongin menyapa permukaan bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang manis. Lidah Jongin mengelilingi seluruh permukaan bibir berwarna merah merekah tersebut. Giginya ikut berperan menggigit- gigit pelan bagiannya. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang, Jongin adalah seekor lebah dan bibir Kyungsoo merupakan telaga madunya. Dimana Jongin menyengat bibirnya untuk dapat menghisap sari manis yang tersimpan didalam goa hangatnya.

Mata yang terasa berat untuk dibuka, lolongan serak yang menggoda dan suara kecipak lah yang mengisi keadaan disekitar mereka. Tidak menyadari waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Permulaan yang salah menyebabkan permainan yang berantakan.

Jongin tidak perduli, ia tak perduli akan umur Kyungsoo, ia tak peduli akan tempatnya yang berada di sekolah dan statusnya sebagai seorang guru.

Mata bulat yang mengkilat, bibir merah ranum, kulit putih bercahaya, keinginan, penasaran dan nafsu yang menjerit memprovokasi.

_Bangsat._

Jongin memang sudah gila.

Ia tak peduli. Sekarang waktunya menjadi bangsat dan gila. Kyungsoo yang datang dan menawarkan barter antara nilai dan dirinya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Semua prasyarat telah terkumpul.

Menyematkan jari lentik di bagian belakang kepala kecil yang keras. Menekannya lebih dalam agar segera dapat menghisap semua sari manis yang disimpan didalam bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang panas dan menuntut. Sang lebah sudah terlalu lapar saat ini.

Merasakan salah satu tangannya tidak berguna dalam permainannya, Jongin menggunakan tangan tersebut untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Bongkahan daging kenyal menindih pahanya, Jongin berfantasi ke luar alam semesta mendambakan lubang ditengah- tengah bongkahan bokong berisi milik Kyungsoo. Ingin merasakan kenikmatan ganda memeluknya dan meremukkan fantasinya menjadikan semuanya nyata.

Berkenalan dengan bokong Kyungsoo. Meremasnya membuat benda itu secara otomatis bergerak menyempit merapatkan kedua bongkahan daging tersebut. Tubuh yang menegang manis bergerak maju dan mundur sesuai dengan irama dan melodi yang tercipta secara alamiah dari kenikmatan luar biasa yang bergerak dalam perut mereka. Menggerogoti waktu dengan suara kecipak khas cinta dari dua orang dengan bibir bertaut.

Waktu terlalu berharga untuk Jongin untuk berpikir, setelah melepaskan tautannya, ia tanpa berpikir panjang menyibak kaos olahraga anak muridnya sebatas dada. Meraih apa yang benar- benar ia inginkan setelah mengutuk keberaniannya yang dengan lancang menyentuh anak muridnya sendiri.

Mencoba membunuh ketidakpuasan yang terus menggerogoti dirinya bersama rangkaian hasrat yang telah berhasil meluluh lantakkan setiap sel akal sehatnya dan impuls syarafnya. Memuaskan diri di dua buah gundukan pink kecoklatan kecil yang mengeras manis. Bibirnya tak henti bergerak liar di atas nipple manis Kyungsoo. Tak terlalu mempedulikan punggungnya yang membungkuk dan mungkin akan diselubungi rasa pegal semalaman.

Kyungsoo menggetarkan rintihan serak, kepalanya ia sandarkan di kursinya, kaki yang terbuka lebar, dada membusung tajam dan darah merayap ke pipinya mengakibatkan rona merah. Kyungsoo melayang sangat tinggi saat Jongin mengelus perut datarnya, ia merasakan euforia yang meledak- ledak di dadanya membuatnya candu dan ingin meraup lebih. Tangannya bergerak mengikuti insting primitifnya untuk memainkan rambut gurunya yang sedang menggodanya. Meremasnya dan menarikan jarinya disana.

"Seonsaee.. nggh"

Sentuhan Jongin berhasil menghasilkan sebuah tarian harmoni indah yang membuatnya gelap mata. Kaki mungil nan jenjang itu menendang angin, mata yang setengah tertutup dan bibir yang terbuka lebar. Dada yang membusung dan sulit kembali karena rasa nikmat yang Jongin berikan menempel di tubuhnya. Keinginan dan penasaran sudah berhasil menjajah martabat Jongin sebagai guru berkharisma. Menyentuh muridnya dengan arti lain bukanlah ciri guru yang baik.

Tangan Jongin menggendong tubuh mungil muridnya. Menidurkannya diatas matras yang berada di gudang sudut ruangan olahraga. Nafsunya telah melumpuhkan akal sehatnya secara sempurna. Jongin tak mampu berfikir jernih. Sudah terlalu kotor dan terlambat untuk melakukannya.

Tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan instruksi aneh menggebu dari dalam hatinya lah yang melandasi perlakuan Jongin saat ia melucuti seluruh kain anak muridnya. Memperlihatkan keseluruhan lekuk tubuh putih susu sempurna Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Benar- benar menggiurkan sehingga membakar pertimbangan yang sempat melintas di kepala Jongin.

"Berbalik sayang"

Kyungsoo menurut, Jongin memerintahnya dengan lembut dan bisikan yang berhasil merayu tubuhnya yang telanjang. Menutup mata erat- erat saat jari Jongin berjalan menelusuri garis pintu masuk lubang ketatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat gurunya itu memasukkan jarinya.

"Y-yah..!"

Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya. Jarinya disambut hangat dengan reaksi hole Kyungsoo yang mengetat dan menghisap jarinya untuk jatuh lebih dalam. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan jarinya berputar merenggangkan otot Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Jari kedua Jongin memasukinya. Kyungsoo tak kuat dan ingin bebas, namun sensasi yang tak pernah menyapa tubuhnya sebelumnya itu berhasil menguasai dirinya. Membuatnya menggelinjang hebat dan memanggil nama gurunya.

"Sonsaeee.. Akhh!"

Mata Kyungsoo basah, rasanya perih namun nikmat. Semua gerakan liar Jongin dalam tubuhnya membuatnya terus menegang mencoba melawan sentuhan didalamnya. Jongin seolah mengerti ekspresi Kyungsoo, ia mendaratkan kecupan dan kalimat penenang di telinga bocah itu lidahnya memanjakan titik titik sensitif miliknya, mulai dari telinga sampai ke leher. Kyungsoo merasa tenang.

Tangan Jongin yang tidak ia gunakan untuk meregangkan Kyungsoo ia buat untuk memanjakan junior kecil Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut. Menekan, memijat dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Begitu pelan dan lembut.

Tidak tahan lagi,

Jongin mengeluarkan kedua jarinya lalu kembali membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Bibirnya kembali meraup bibir tebal muridnya. Merasakan rasa manis dari setiap inci permukaan daging kenyal dan merah tersebut. Tangannya berguna untuk menurunkan sedikit celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah merasa kesempitan dan meronta minta dibebaskan.

Mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo ke pundaknya di sela- sela ciuman panas mereka. Memijat pelan junior kerasnya dan menerobos lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin tak tahan lagi. Lubang pink berkedut itu benar- benar meminta dirasuki secepatnya dan sepertinya, _Jongin kecil_ tahu itu.

Jongin menuntun juniornya dengan perlahan hingga kepalanya menyentuh lembut gerbangnya. Kyungsoo tersentak dan tubuhnya bergetar liar namun pasti. Benda keras itu menerobos dan membelah tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa penolakan. Walaupun sakit, Kyungsoo merasakan sakit bercampur sebuah sensasi asing yang menggugah dirinya untuk menggigit bibir sonsaenya dengan keras.

Rasa anyir darah ikut berperan dalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, kepalanya mengadah keatas dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal tak mampu menjelaskan sensasi luar biasa yang meremukkan kesejatiannya dengan prosa biasa.

Kyungsoo mengerang, suaranya sangat indah bagaikan seorang penyanyi kelas atas di opera. Ia meremas matras merasakan rasa nikmat yang merayap di seluruh tubuhnya saat kulit penis Jongin bergesekkan dengan lubang virginnya.

Punggung Kyungsoo melengkung tajam saat penis gurunya berhasil menabrak sesuatu didalamnya.

"Ahh.. Seonsa.. Yahh!"

Kyungsoo memekik, Jongin menumbuk titik puncak kenikmatannya dengan brutal. Jongin sangat menyukai reaksi teriakan dan getaran yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat penisnya menumbuk titik prostat Kyungsoo berkali- kali.

Kyungsoo menyempitkan lubangnya karena punggungnya melengkung dan dadanya membusung. Matanya terasa berat untuk membuka dan penisnya terasa penuh, perutnya bergejolak dan lehernya terasa sulit untuk diturunkan. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

"Huu.. uhhh"

Jongin tak kuasa menahan lengguhannya, ia menjerit tertahan setiap Kyungsoo menyempitkan bokongnya. Desahannya menyenandung dan membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang. Jongin dapat merasakannya, semakin lama semakin keras dan tegang.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya, memonopoli tubuh mungil muridnya. Merasakan cengkraman erat di bahunya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi gila Kyungsoo, sepertinya ia akan segera orgasme.

Kyungsoo mempererat cengkramannya di bahu Jongin, ia merasa benar- benar penuh. Dan ingin memuntahkan cairannya. Kyungsoo sudah lumayan hafal perasaan disaat ia akan orgasme, walaupun belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo sudah pernah orgasme mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak 12 tahun.

"S-sonsae!" teriak Kyungsoo, cairan benihnya menembak lurus dan kencang membasahi baju Jongin, Jongin tak terlalu peduli, ia masih setia menumbuk dan menyerang lubang Kyungsoo. Ia belum juga sampai pada puncaknya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo di puncak, Jongin mempercepat ritmenya gerakan bokong Kyungsoo yang tak henti benar- benar menjeratnya kedalam sebuah kenikmatan luar biasa yang membuat pandangannya mengabur dan penisnya berkedut.

3

2

1

"..Kyungsoo..!"

Rantaian orgasme mengalir tanpa hambatan, cairan Jongin yang sangat banyak mengalir keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat penuh.

Hembusan nafas yang memburu perlahan kembali melemah dan tenang, Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan namun pasti, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesempitan lubang Kyungsoo memang benar- benar membuatnya gila.

Guru muda itu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh telanjang muridnya. Mengelus paha dalam muridnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Jadi, berapa nilai yang kau minta hm?"

.

.

.

"Woah! Kau hebat chagi! Ini pertama kalinya kau mendapat nilai yang lumayan di test lari!" puji Do Jongwoon -ayah Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo tersenyum semu. Terdapat serbersit rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Siapa gurumu eoh? Aku harus bertemu dengannya" ucap Jongwoon

"Eeh? Untuk apa appa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"Tentu saja untuk mengajarimu berlari dengan baik. Ia pasti seorang guru yang hebat bukan?"

"T-tapi appa-"

"Tidak ada tapi, appa akan menelpon sekolahmu dan meminta les privat antara kau dan guru olahragamu tersebut"

"Appa aku-"

"Tidak boleh menjawab! Kau harus mendapat les privat dengannya. Di rumah!"

"MWOO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next/ End?**

* * *

**Ini ff iseng gegara waktu itu lagi belajar ekonomi tentang barter terus ide ini muncul wkwk:3**

**RnR juseyo ^_~**


End file.
